Secrets
by marys0707
Summary: The trios year is turned upside down when Emma, the new girl and Draco start dating but he breaks her heart by dating no other that Griffindor know it all Hermione Granger, Emma's best friend.
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

Secrets

Chapter 1 

**The New Girl**

The holidays were definitely uneventful for Hermione Granger. Soon she would be starting school again. (Back at Hogwarts.) she though to herself. Over the holidays she had spent a lot of time with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, back at Ron's house the Burrow. She had enjoyed seeing Harry for full days with no classes or Professor Snape, but now that school was beginning again, she was ecstatic. Her shopping had been done a week in advance and now she was waiting on the Hogwarts Express for her friends.

"Hermione!" She heard a voice and, looking up, saw Ron headed her way.

"Ron! Hey." She smiled and nodded toward the empty seats beside her.

Ron sat down. "What's new?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing really. I read some of our new schoolbooks but I didn't get a chance to read all of them. I'm a bit upset about tha-" She was cut off by Harry.

"Hey guys!" Harry slumped down in the seat opposite Hermione.

"Nothing is new." Hermione said just to put an end to the question. "Do any of you know who our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is?"

"I asked around. No one really seems to know. Some say its Lupin again, but I doubt that." Ron said.  
"I hope they don't find a new professor, and then we wouldn't have to take that stupid class."

The Train finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten changed into their school robes. As Hermione walked off the train she saw a girl she had never saw before. She had brown hair that was just below her shoulders and had deep brown eyes. Hermione walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Hermione and you are?" she asked

"Oh hi, I'm Emma Stewart. I'm new to Hogwarts. Hermione… I think I've heard that before. Oh yes Professor Dumbledore told me you're the top witch in your year." replied Emma

"Oh I wouldn't say top but yeah I am pretty good. You're coming into Hogwarts? What year?"

"I am in the 7th year. Dumbledore found me himself, he said I am one of the most gifted young witches he'd ever seen then he mentioned you"

Hermione nodded, waved goodbye and walked back to Harry and Ron. "Who was that Hermione?" Ron asked.

"A new girl, her name is Emma apparently she was personally picked by Dumbledore as she is a 'gifted young witch.'" Replied Hermione

"Yeah right"

"She sounded pretty serious and a little nervous as we-"

"Well who wouldn't be? Coming to a new school" interrupted Harry

They arrived at Hogwarts and went through the usual sorting hat ceremony. Dumbledore stepped up. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. This year I am pleased to welcome an exceptionally gifted student - I searched for her myself. Please welcome Miss Emma Stewart."

Dumbledore started to clap and moved back as Emma rose to where Dumbledore had been. "Hello everyone. It's nice to be here at Hogwarts. As Dumbledore may or may not have told you I am allowed to go between the houses as it is my last year, but please don't worry I am up to the level I should be at with the 7th years. I am pleased to tell you that I will be starting off in Gryffindor then move on to Slytherin. I hope I will make a whole lot of friends." Emma stepped down and sat with the Gryffindors.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Emma was being asked a number of questions. "How come Dumbledore let you go between houses?" asked Lavender.

"Well as I said…"she trailed off.

"I can't believe she's getting so much attention on her first day!" Ginny said to Hermione as she sat next to her.

"I know but she is special, I mean, being able to go to other houses." Hermione replied

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were having their own discussion about Emma. "She's hot and I am not just saying that because she is so popular" said Ron

"Yeah, yeah; sure, sure Ron." Harry laughed. He couldn't help but stare at Emma. After a while Emma caught Harry staring at her. She walked over to him.

"Hi you must be Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." she held out her hand. Harry shook her hand it was surprisingly smooth.

"It's um… a pleasure to meet you to Emma." he said with hesitation. She giggled. Harry couldn't help but smile her laugh was nothing he had ever heard before.

"Harry I know we just met but I would really like to get to know you better. Please feel free to come and talk to me." Emma walked off back to the group of giggling Gryffindor girls and tried to make them be quiet but they had too many questions. Harry on the other hand had walked back to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I think she likes you mate." Ron said mockingly

"Yeah I think she does Harry. I mean why else would she keep looking at you every 10 minutes."

That night they went down for dinner. Emma sat in between Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the delicous food was on the tables. Everyone was digging in, but of course Emma still had questions from the Griffindor girls.

"Hey Emma, do you like Harry?" asked Lavender. The girls giggled but Ginny didn't look to happy.

"Um, well you see, I can't really awnser that" she said with hesitation. Emma started to blush. The girls giggled.

"You do don't you. Come on Emma tell us, you know you can tell us anything."

"No girls! I won't tell you not yet anyway."Emma and the girls giggled. Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table a boy with Platinum blonde hair, a pair of silver-gray eyes and a well tones body was staring a Emma.

"Draco are you listening to me?"aked Pansy. She was rambling on again like she usually did but Draco wasn't paying any attention to her, he was to focused on the giggling new girl, Emma.

She seems to be fitting in very well with the Griffindor girls and Potter seems to like her. he thought

"Crabbe, what do you think of the new Griffindor girl, Emma?"

"She's alright I guess for a Griffindor."replied Crabbe

"She would do better over here in Slytherin don't you think?"Draco asked

"Yeh, Draco, what are you planning?"

"oh nothing just thinking out loud. Pansy will you shut up!"

Pansy had been talking the entire time not noticing that draco wasn't paying any attention to her, but after Draco said that she just shut right up. Everyone at the Slytherin table knew not to mess with Draco. He continued to stare at Emma. There is something about I just can't put my finger on it .

Back at the Griffindor table Emma saw Draco staring at her, she nugged Hermione. "Who's that with the goergous blond hair?"

"That's Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't go near him."Hermione replied

"Yeah he's trouble,"Ron intergected "not that we're scared of him"he added quickly

Emma giggled "He's cute," Everyone sitting near her was stunned. Everyone else stayed quiet but Lavender and the girls started ther own private converstion. Emma could still hear parts of it.

"She's been here less then a day"

"wonder which boy she'll pick"

"she's got something up her sleave"

Emma couldn't stand this any longer. She had always hated being talked about behind her back especially when she was right there. Emma got up from the table, much to the surprise of most of the Griffindors and walked out. At the same time Draco Malfoy got up from the Slytherin table and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the slytherin Prince

Chapter 2 

**Meeting the Slytherin Prince**

Emma left the Great hall in huff. She had always tried not to gossip. (How could they! All I said was that he was cute then they all went quiet. I don't get it he's just a Slytherin there is no harm in thinking Draco is cute.)

She stopped at the stairs she knew she was being followed even though she couldn't hear any foot steps. Emma turned around; there standing right behind her was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" she asked in a rather angry tone

"What? Can't a guy walk without being accused of something?"

"I was warned about you Draco. Don't think the Griffindors wouldn't warn me"

"Oh I know they warned you and I know why," he took a step forward "they don't think you can take care of yourself. They want to protect their new special Griffindor pal. Potter wants to keep you for himself. You're just a trophy to them."

By now he was standing straight in front of her. A good head higher than Emma he was looking down at her.

"I am not just a trophy!" She yelled "the Griffindors accept me." (maybe he's right though. They really didn't want me getting to know him. Why?) She kept a straight face not showing any emotion, but it was very hard when your opponent was as good as you at having an emotionless face.

"But I bet they don't know just how much power you have." She looked at him stunned (how did he know I was so powerful) Draco smirked "just as I thought Scar head, Weasel and even the mugblood Granger has no idea. Oh and here they are now"

He was right Harry and Ron came running while Hermione and Ginny walked behind them. (Great, my heroes, my knights in shinning amour)

"Remember you always welcome at the Slytherin table" he pushed a stray hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

"What do you want Malfoy?"Harry asked as he stepped in front of Emma (maybe he's right after all, maybe I am just a trophy)

"Calm down scar head I didn't touch your girlfriend" and he walked off "Yet"

Harry turned round to a very pissed of Emma. "Are you alright?" Ron asked

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself you know!" she yelled

"Sorry we were just trying to help Emma." Harry replied

"Oh, it's alright, I guess I over reacted. Everything is fine." (I hope) Emma hugged Harry, "Thanks"

They walked back to the Griffindor common room in silence.

They reached the Griffindor common room it was empty as everyone was still down at dinner. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the comfy chairs. Ginny bid everyone good night and went up to her room. Emma sat in front of the fire and just stared at it thinking of what had just happened.

(Maybe Draco is right maybe I am just a trophy to them. He did say I was always welcome at the Slytherin table. I wonder if he likes me?)

"So what did the ferret want?" Hermione asked

"Huh"Emma came out of her daze

"What did the ferret want" Hermione repeated

"Oh. Nothing"

"Emma are you alright?"Harry asked

"Yeah I'm fine I think I'll head off to bed before the girls come in."

As she started to walk up to her room the girls burst in. Hermione came over to Emma and place a hand on her shoulder. "We are here if you need us"

Emma nodded. All the girls raced to Emma. "Will you tell us who you like now?" Lavender asked

Emma was already sick of these girls; all they cared about was gossip. Her hands clenched into fists and they started to glow a blue flame.

"No I don't want to gossip at the moment. I just want to be left alone" she said trying to hold her rage in. She looked down at her hands. "Oh god No."

Everyone was staring at her. "Emma what's up with you hands?" asked Ron

"Oh um well you see I have this tiny prob-" but before she finished she rushed out the door and down the stairs. She had no idea where she was going, her feet had a mind of there own. By the time her feet stopped it was 10 o'clock and she was at the edge of the lake. "A nice swim will do me good."

She slipped off her shoes and robes leaving only her white button up blouse and her pleated skirt. Emma was almost about to jump in when she heard some one behind her.

"Draco what do you want?" Emma said as she turned round

"Nothing. Just taking a stroll. Your hands are glowing, your angry in other words."

"Yes Malfoy, now will you leave me to my swim!"

"Don't tell me you've taken up the habit of calling me by my last name"

"No I haven't, I'm just very confused at the moment."

"Let me guess the Griffindors are driving you mad already?"

"Well not all of them just the girls and the guys so yes I guess they are. The girls won't stop asking me questions or gossipig and the guys won't stop looking at me."

Draco laughed. "What's so funny?"

"nothing it's just I can imagen the look on Potters face when your hands stated glowing."

"Well it was pretty funny, but not as funny as Rons' face"she laughed and sat down next to Draco

"Well you can't expect much from weasly he's so dumb anything will scare him."

Emma laughed and place her hand on the grass. "I don't know why the Griffindors didn't want me to get to now you."

"As I said you're a trophy but I think they've lost their intrest in you."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you lost intrest in me as well?"

"I never had any intrest in you"he smirked

"Yeah right I saw you staring at me"

"Well I might have a little bit of intrest but not much"Draco placed his hand on Emma's

"Because I'm a Griffindor"

"That and your Potters' girlfriend"

"I am not! I am just a friend"

"Yeah sure I bet he thinks the same"

Emma hit hit lightly and laughed. "You wanna come for a swim?"

"Yeah I guess" Draco slipped of his robes and his shoes. They got up and walked to the edge of the lake together. Both of them jumped in. The water was cold on their skin but they didn't care. They swam over to a rock in the middle of the lake and back to the shore. What they didn't notice was that some one was watching them, it was Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy you are by far the strangest boy I have ever met"

"And you Emma Stewart are by far the strangest girl I have ever met"

That's when it happened their faces came closer and closer until their lips finally met. The kiss wasn't a passonite one but a soft one. Hermione didn't understand what she was seeing.Emma kissing Draco Malfoy, so she ran. She ran to tell Harry, to tell Ron, to tell all the Griffindors what she had seen.

"I better go"Emma said

"Yes you better and you better met me here tomorrow"Emma nodded and placed her robes and her shoes back on. Emma waved goodbye and walked back to the common room.

Emma arived back at the Griffindor common room to find Harry, Ron , Hermione and most of the 7th years up waiting for her. "Um, hi everyone I'm just going to go to bed now. You know long night."

"Oh I bet it was Emma, but before you go up to your dorm we need to talk"said Harry

"Why?"

"Hermione went after you and saw you kissing Malfoy."Ron replied

"Yeah so it's not a crime to like someone or kiss someone"

"It's Malfoy. He's a slytherin. We're just trying to protect you"Hermione said Protect me "your just a trophy to them" I am just a trophy draco was right 

"I don't need protecting, I am not some sort of trophy. Now good night" And with that Emma stormed up to her dorm which she shared with Hermione and Lavender.


	3. Chapter 3 The head boy and girl

Chapter 3 

**The head Girl and Head boy**

The next morning at breakfast Emma was still very angry, but she had forgiven them. Professor McGonagall came over to Hermione and asked her to come to Dumbledore's office. While everyone went up to the common room for the first lesson which was potions with the slytherins. Hermione went to see Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's office only to see that she was not alone.

"Miss Granger please have a seat next to Mr. Malfoy"Dumbledore said

"No thank you Professor I would rather stand"

"As you know we have to choose a Head Girl and Boy. Well this year you, Miss Granger are head girl and you, Mr. Malfoy are head boy. Now it is a tradition at Hogwarts to have the heads sharing a common room so, you two are to return to your common rooms and pack any thing you need, then go to the painting of the Red dragon. The password for your new common room is snowflakes."

Hermione and Draco looked disgusted as they left

"Great, just great I have to share a common room with you" Hermione remarked

"I'm not looking forward to it either Granger"

Draco walked in several minutes before Hermione and Snape didn't seem to care. He sat next to Pansy Parkinson, but when Hermione walked in he noticed.

"You are late Miss Granger"

"Sorry Professor I had a meeting with professor Dumbledore"

"Just take a seat" Hermione walked to the side of the room occupied by the Griffindors. Ron, Harry and Emma were in the front row. Next to Emma was a spare seat. Hermione sat next to Emma.

"Now I will be picking your partners for this assignment."

"Oh great this is going to be good." Harry whispered to Ron

"Miss Granger with Mr Malfoy" Hermione, Draco and Emma looked shocked, but Snape looked pleased. He continues to pair them off until Emma was left.

"Ah miss Stewart there seem to be no more slytherins to pair you with so you'll join. Hmmm who will you join?"

Draco raised his hand "She can be with us" he said and smirked.

"Ok Miss Stewart, Mr Malfoy has gracecly accepted you with him and Miss Granger."

"Yeah gracecly"Hermione said to herself. Potions continued as usual. Snape taking potions from the Griffindors, Hermione working with Emma while Draco just stares at both of them.

The 4 walk out of Potions chatting. "That was fun." Emma says

"Yeah a lot, being paired with Pansy wasn't that bad, Oh wait it was" says Harry

"Draco did nothing all through Potions just stared at us working" Hermione replied "it was so annoying

"I don't think it was. I found it quite nice and peaceful. Funny watching you struggle under his stare" Emma said. They stared at her for a second then Ron broke the silence.

"So, Hermione why were you and Draco late to class?"

"Oh Ron don't start thinking anything disgusting we were just made Head boy and girl."

"But doesn't that mean you have to share a common room"

"Yes it's so horrible" Emma was not happy Hermione with her new found love, this was not good!

When lunch came round Emma decided this would be a good time to go flying since everyone was eating. She went out thru the entrance hall and out into the sunsine. On the way out Emma had grabed her broom. "Perfect time for flying" someone said behind her.

"Hello Draco" Emma said as she turned around

"Your getting rather good at that" Draco said as he walked to Emma

"Yes, I am but it dosen't take a genius to know it's you" Draco was now standing right infront of her.

"So we still on for tonight?"

"Yes we are, got anything special planned" She smirked a rather flirtasious smirk

"No, but I am beginning to think you do"

"Just so I am not followed come to the Griffindor tower on your broom and find a window I will be waiting at" Emma kissed him "Now off with you before some one finds us, the Griffindors alredy know about out little midnight kiss yesterday."

Draco walked off back to the castel just as Hermione and Ginny walked out.

"Hey Emma going for a fly?" asked Hermione

"Yes I was just about to, wanna join me?" Both of the girls declined but they did suggest that she ask Harry.

"Well you see I kind of like Harry just as a friend."

"Malfoy has already gotten to you, like most of the girls. Is it his charm, his good looks or just him in general?" Emma really didn't want to be answering questions again and to Hermione of all people.

"Hermione chill one kiss and one date does not change anything"

"You kissed him?" Ginny said

"You went on a date with him!" Hermione yelled

"Well no not yet and the kiss was just a small one.Why do you have to be on my case all the time Hermione!" Emma was really angry and Hermione could tell because her hands were getting blue flames around them again.

"Ok Emma just calm down."Hermione said while Ginny just stood there in shock. With a wave of her hand they became nomal again, her broom was gone and her books for the next class which was care of magical creatures had appered infront of her.

"How did you do that?" asked Ginny

"Oh, well I don't know I just can, I don't need a wand to perform magic" Emma smiled and walked off to Hagrid's hut. "Aren't you coming Hermione?"

"I don't have my books"

"Sigh God girl get orgonized" and with another wave of her hands hermiones books were at her feet. "There you go Hermione now come on I want to see what he has for us"

Hermione bid good bye to Ginny and walked the remaining way to Hagrid's hut.

They reached his hut and they were the only ones there. "Hi Hagrid" Hermione said

"Oh well 'ello 'ermione this must be Emma" Hegrid siad as he pointed to Emma

"Pleased to meet you hagrid"Emma shoke his hand. "I think I'll take a walk before class"

"Wait don't you want to see the Pegusis I call her Beauty"

"Hagrid you have a Pegusis"

"Yes I do Emma want to see?"

"Yeah I just love them. Can I ride it"

"In class you can show off Emma."Hermione repiled. Emma and Hagrid laughed.

Class soon started and Hagris showed everyone the Pegusis. "Now Emma you wanted to ride"

"Yes I would." Emma walked away from the group off Griffindors. Thru a flritasious look at Draco and got on Beauty.

"Now be careful Emma."

"I will Hagrid I will."She gave a rebelious look and took off graciously. Emma flew over the class over the Lake over the castle and high into the air. As she started to come back down she made beauty to a loopty loop and she jumt off in mid air. Emma fell and fell then she spun around and landed feet first on the ground. Everyone clapped and Emma was sure she heard a few wolf wisles.

"Well done Emma well done" said Hargid. Emma bowed and went over to the Griffindor group who patted her on the back for the stunning performance. Draco decided that he should congratulate her and drag her away from them.

"Very spectacular performance Emma quite graceful landing to" Emma walked up to him

"Why thankyou Draco most people don't know how hard it is to get that landing first time." She grabbed his hand in hers

"Oh I do, you could have gotten hurt or worse but again spectacular performance." He kissed her hand and returned to the Slytherin side where the guys where patting him on the back and the girls giving Emma dirty looks. The looks didn't vex Emma and she went back to the Griffindor side.

The day ended and everyone returned to their common rooms. Hermione went to the Heads common room. She arrived at the red dragon and said "Snowflakes". Hermione entered to find Draco already there. "Don't worry Granger I won't bother you tonight I'm just leaving" And with that he walked out the door and left Hermione to her homework.


	4. Chapter 4 The Decite is set in motion

Chapter 4 

**The Decite is set in motion **

That night Emma was up in the girls dorm which Hermione no longer lived in. She was getting ready for her date with draco. She made sure her hair was tied back and her robes were good enough for flying. As she had just finished applying the last of her make up Lavender and some of the other girls walked in.

"Emma why are you up her alone?" asked Lavender

"I am getting ready for a date now kindly leave"

"A date? Oh my god is it with Draco Malfoy he is so handosme. Yeah of course we'll leave." They did leave and with that Emma sat on the window sile of the opened windorw and waited for Draco

Draco had just snuck out of the heads common room much to Hermiones pleasure and was now on his way to the Griffindor tower. He got on his broom and flew up to where Emma was sitting. (She looks beautiful in the moon light)he thought.

"Hey Emma ready to go." Draco said

"Yeah" Emma climbed over the edge of the windor and on to Draco's broom. "Let's go"

They soared over the grounds and thru the sky. Emma wispered into Draco's ear "This is beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you"he said. Emma kissed him on the check and Draco flew closer to the ground. Emma jumped off the broom and landed as she had in Care of Magical creatures. Draco landed next to her. "Again another spectacular landing" he said

"Now you want something Draco Malfoy"

"Me no never, well maybe a kiss" Emma stepped forward got on her tippy toes and kissed him. As the kissed he put his arms around her and picked her up off the ground. Emma didn't seem to care as she had put her arms around his neck. The kiss became more and more passionate until the finaly broke apart. Emma realeased her arms from around Dracos neck and he put her down.

"Remind me to take you out on more dates"Draco laughed. They walked back into the caslte quietly, as it was past curfew, hand in hand. They reached the Griffindor common room not to long after.

"Well good night Draco I had a wonderful time."

"Me too" He kissed her lightly on the cheek before letting her go inside. At that moment he knew he was the lauckiest guy around.

In the Griffindor common room she found that only Harry and Ron were up. "Hey guys. Why are you up so late?" she asked

"We could ask you the same thing. A few hours ago Lavender and the girls came racing down from your dorm saying that you were going on a date with Malfoy"He stoped for a second.(Damn! I knew those girls would blab!)She though

"We waited for you to come down so we could talk you out of it. Then we finaly realised that you went flying. The girls had gone back up and found you gone but you left your plans on the bed."Emma hit her head(how could you be so stupid Emma)

"Now you come back after several hours out, after curfew, with Malfoy. What do you have to say?"He finaly finished. Emma really didn't want to have to explain herself to Harry or Ron and she knew Hermione would be on her back soon to as well as most of the Griffindor girls. So she got angry. Her hands began getting blue flames around them and Harry then knew he had gone to far.

"Look here Harry! I date who I wanna date! I go out when I wanna go out! And no one I mean NO ONE tells me who I can and CAN NOT date! I am in control of my life NOT YOU! GOT IT! GOOD!" She waved her hands the blue flames disappered and she stormed up to her dorm.

"Mate I think you over did the speech"Ron said

"Ya think?"Harry replied

Meanwhile Draco was just walking in to the heads common room where Hermione was waiting for him. "Where have you been Malfoy? it's way past curfew"

"I was out with some one special. Now mind your buissness"

"No I won't! Leave Emma alone. She doesn't like you!"

"realy well then whats this?"He revealed a lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Well it looks like…… Oh my that's Emma's lipstick!"

"Very well done Granger. Now if you don't mind I am tired." She walked infront of him.

"No you are not going any where"

"Get out of my way Mugblood" She remained where she was.

"You are a spoilt little brat you thinks he can get what ever he wants. I am not like the other girls I won't cercum to your charms or your good looks with your stunning hair."She stopped herself before she went any further.

"Well, well, well Granger looks like I have another fan but this one is the Know-it-all Griffindor Mugblood"

Before Hermione knew what she was doing she walked up to Draco and passionatly kissed him. What surprised her was he kissed her back. They both broke apart and stared at each other. They need not speak they knew what each other was saying. Draco finally roke the silence.

"I never knew you felt that way."He said while he was running his hand thru his hair.(What about Emma)

"I never thought you would return my feelings"(Oh god if Emma finds out she is going to go necular. She'll kill me!)

"Well I think we should keeo this private but…"

"But what? We can continue this can't we?"

"Yes we can just in private."

Hermione agreed and said good night, where as Draco stayed up later thinking until Hermione came back down and told him to go to bed. As he was getting ready for bed he wondered what Emma would do to him if she found out or worse what she would do to Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5 You messed with fire

Chapter 5 You messed with Fire 

2 months had past, November was apon them and Emma still had no idea that her boyfriend Draco and her best friend Hermione were going out. Emma had decided not to move to Slytherin as most of the girls there hated her for going out with Draco Malfoy.

It was now Saturday and many Hogwarts students were down in Hogsmead. Emma was waiting for Draco outside The Three Broomsticks. She watched student go past her and as they did they waved. She had become very popular with many of the students, especially with the prank she pulled on Proffeser Snape which when Fred and George had heard about it said it was pure guineus. She had made a potion that made his lips stick together and if he did get them unstuck (which he did) he would only be able to say that Emma was the Greatest Witch and prank puller in the world. She had got a weeks detantions with Snape but she didn't care because every one knew that she pulled off the impossible, pranking Snape.

As she sat there she also remembered the day she had offically told everyone that her and Draco were going out. Emma had gotten a lot of dirty looks from the Slytherin girls and some from the others but on the whole everyone inculding Harry congratulated her and Draco. By the day was over Draco had a sore back from all the pat on the backs he had gotten from the guys and she was sick of hearing the words " Congratulations Emma you and Draco look so good together."

After a while Draco arrived for their 2 or-so month aniversary. "You are late Draco Malfoy"Emma laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh I am, am I"he pulled her closer to him "and when did I start getting told what to do by you?"

Emma laughed "Since you became my boyfriend. Now lets go"

"Right away my Queen"They walked into a very packed Three Broomsticks. Emma waved to Rosey and took a seat in the middle of the room. Everyone around them looked at them and began to wisper. Even if they were offically going out they still got a few wispers. "So what do you want?"Emma asked

"You know me fire wiskey all the way" Emma laughed she had grown a custom to seeing Draco drain a bottle of fire wiskey but today she felt adventures. "Ok I'll go order" Emma walked over to the bar where Rosey was. Draco stayed at their table and began to think 2 months and she still hasn't discoved that me and Hermione are going out. I would have thought she would have discoved us in the coridor near the griffindor common room. But oh well 

Emma came back with two bottles of fire wiskey. She handed one to Draco and sculed the other.Draco looked at her surprised but sculed his as well. After a while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived.

"Hey guys thanks for coming"Emma replied

"No problem, so are we staying here or what?"Harry asked. All six of the walked out and back up to hogwarts. They stoped near the lake. Emma waved her hands and a full picnic appeared ready for them to eat. Hermione and Draco never looked at each other once during their whole walk. Everyone sat down and began to eat.

Everyone had finished by now and they had all decided to go for a swim in the lake. All of them enjoyed them selves except Hermione and Draco who knew if the slipped up that they would hurt Emma and worse she would hurt them. As the were swimming Ron hit his head on a rock and started to fall deeper into the water. Before anyone could react Emma had dived down to Ron and brought him back up.

"He needs to go to sick bay."Ginny said

"We'll take him you and Hermione stay here"Emma said

"No way he's my brother I am coming with you Hermione and Draco can stay here and look after everything." Emma nodded and they carried Ron up to Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione and draco began to pack up the lunch in silence until Hermione broke the silence.

"Draco, I can't keep hiding our relationship"

"I know 'Mione but it would kill Emma, to know and maybe us"

"Draco what are you scared of she won't hurt us she loves you and I am her best friend. We have nothing to be scared of"

"Oh really you do remember that little out burst she had in the Great hall when Pansy called her a slut. Pansy was in the hospital wing for a week and now she dosen't insult anyone"

Hermione remembered that indeed the three of them had just come up care of magical creatures and in to the Great hall. When Pansy Parkinson had come up to Emma and called her a slut. Draco tried to defend Emma and Hermione had tried to calm her down but it was no use, when Emma got angry she got even.

Pansy had been blown back across the room to the Slytherin table and right in to the wall. Emma hadn't even broken a swet hurting Pansy, but Pansy had defernetly broken several things. Emma was punished and given lessons from Dumbledore on how to control her anger as it was connected to her powers. Now Pansy did nothing but be by herself.

"I recon she'd do that to us"Draco siad

"She won't but Draco I can't continue like this, we either brake up or tell her." Draco didn't know what to do. They continued to pack up as he though to himself.

Meanwhile the others had taken Ron up to the hospital wing. Harry had desided to stay by his side until he woke up. Now Ginny and Emma were walking back down to the lake.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Ginny

"Madam Pomfrey will take good care of him Ginny. Like she did Pansy after she had an unfortunate accident" Emma smiled. That had been a good day until pansy had started something she couldn't contend with.

"I was so scared that you might have killed her"

"oh I knew I didn't if I had wanted to kill her I would have kept going"

They continued their converstaion but moved to the subject of boys. Harry and Ginny were lucky enough to be going out. Ginny had always had a crush on Harry and Emma made it possible for Harry to relise is feelings for the Weasly girl.

"Do you ever think of what might have happened if I had chose harry?"Emma asked

"No not really."

"Yeah me niether I mean I wanted to get to know him but not in that way. He was just not my type."

"Yeah he's mine" The girl continued to talk and laugh all the way to the doors leading to the grounds. Emma began to walk backwards and didn't see what Ginny saw.

Ginny stopped in her tracts and Emma followed. "What is it Gin?"

"Um does Draco usually go around kissing other girls?"

"No why?"

Ginny pointed to the most horrifying sight. Emma turned around and saw Draco on top of Hermione passionatly kissing her.

Emma was angry and sad, she couldn't tell which was worse that Ginny had discovered it before her or that her best friend was kissing her boyfriend.

Emma stormed up to the leaving Ginny behind. "Draco Malfoy!"Emma screamed

He knew that voice so he quickly got off Hermione and turned around to see a totally emotion Emma. He looked into her eyes only to find she was angry, confused and sad all at once. She was doing the same thing to him but found nothing to say that he was sorry for what he had done.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME DRACO?"

"Now Emma calm down I-" Emma cut hermione off.

"AND YOU HERMIONE! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD EITHER OF YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Anger over took sadness but it was not ordinary anger it was rage, not pure rage, just rage.

"Emma I'm sorry I was going to tell you"Draco said trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"DON'T BOTHER SAYING SORRY DRACO"Emma yelled she thru a spell at draco that blew him into a tree and then suddenly all of the anger drained out of her and returned to sadness.

"You've already broken my heart."she wispered.Tears streaming down her face Emma ran. She ran into the forbidden forest. She didn't stop running until she came upon a cave where she fell down and cried. She cried herself to sleep that night in the cave.

In the morning she woke. As she got up she shivered it was cold and snow had fallen over night. She tried to start a fire but her magic was still out of wack thanks to her out burst yeaterday. Instead of making a fire she made a dragon apprear.

She reckognised the dragon as a magic stealing one. She had read about these dragons they come form other demensions or are made by mistake. Emma backed away but the dragon did not hurt her instead it bowed to her. "You won't hurt me will you?" Emma asked

As if the dragon understood Emma it shoke it's head. "I'll call you emily after my muggle friend. Now emily can you fly me back to the castle?"

The dragon noded and Emma got on it's back. The dragon walked out of the cave and burst thru the trees. Emma looked down to see a search party getting ready to look for her. She directed the dragon down to just outside the forest.

It did as Emma said and landed only to be told to go hide in the cave until it was called for it's service. Emily obliged and went back into the forbidden forest while Emma made her way back up to the castle, where everyone was releived to see her.

That's when she thought of it.


	6. Chapter 6 The ball

Chapter 6 

**The ball**

It had been 2 weeks since Emma had discovered Draco and Hermione's little secret. When she had come back to Hogwarts after the night in the cave she explained to Harry, Ron and all the Gryffindors that Hermione, her best friend, had stolen her boyfriend from her.

The weeks past and in all lessons she had with the Slytherin Draco Malfoy or with Hermione, she made sure to ignore them. She had even been asked to be moved groups in potions which was turned down until she rudely demanded that she be put into Harry's potions group or she would set the dungeon ablaze.

Emma now hung out with either Ginny when she wasn't with Hermione or with the other Gryffindor girls. It was now breakfast and Emma was sitting next to Lavender chatting about Hermione, who had now become an outcast. Dumbledore rose to the podium. The hall went silent.

"As you are well aware the Christmas holidays are coming and I have been asked for a Christmas ball on the first of December. I have given it a lot of though and have decided that there will be a ball but the girl who asked for the ball will have to make all the preparations for it."

Emma rose from her seat at the Gryffindor table and moved to where Dumbledore had stood. "Friends, class mates this year has so far has been great, mostly and what would make it even more great would be to have a Christmas ball. Now as Professor Dumbledore said I will be in charge but I will need help so any one who wants to help please come see me after breakfast. I already my second in command Ginny Weasly"

Ginny stood up and waved then sat back down.

"I encourage everyone to help out if no one comes I will pick personaly."Emma returned to her seat only to be flooded with questions about the ball. All she said to them was that they would have to meet her outside after breakfast.

Everyone left the great hall in a rush, all that where going to see Emma that was. Lavender, Ginny, Pansy, Cho and Luna were the girls that came. Boys were not a plentiful there was only Neville, but Emma dragged along Harry, Ron and Blaise but they still needed one more guy so Blaise got Draco much to Emma's disagreement.

"Ok we will meet tomorrow night right here before dinner, and then I will lead you to our meeting place. Write you're names on here and any person who doesn't attend will forcibly be dragged to the meeting place."

They all wrote their names on the piece of paper and Emma signed it. This is going to be fun she thought.

After everything was said and done they went their separate ways. Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Emma walked back to the common room. The girls discussed Hair stylings for the ball while the guys discussed who they were going to ask.

"I am going to ask Ginny" Harry said

"I might ask Luna" Neville replied

"What about you Ron?"

"Um well I was thinking it's between Emma and Lavender." Ron replied

"Emma isn't ready for another guy yet Ron she is barely copping with the loss of Draco to Hermione." Ginny interjected. They reached the common room where Hermione was trying to avoid Draco.

Everyone took a step away from Emma as they knew this was going to get ugly.

"Hello Granger."

"Started calling me by my last name. What's next mug blood?"

"Maybe it'll come. Not sure"

"By the way your ex said hello"

"Tell him I don't want to hear from him until the ball."

Hermione was confused." Why the ball?"

"Oh you'll see" Emma got a sly smirk on her face then walked away to her dorm.

They were in the Room of Requirement; Emma had made it look very nice. It was the last meeting before the ball and everything was ready.

"So we are all in agreements then it will have white Christmas trees with red décor. The table cloths will be white and there will be red candles in the air. There will be a best dressed competition for girls and guys which will be judged by the teachers. The best dressed girl and guy will get a trophy, there will also be King and Queen again judged by the teachers, they will receive a sash saying King or Queen as well as a crown for the King and for the Queen a tiara." Emma paused then continued

"There will also be a singing section and the rest of the night will be music from the best wizard bands."

Everyone agreed and looked very excited about the whole thing. It had taken a long time to prepare this and now that it was finally ready Emma was quite pleased with herself. Her plan was in motion. "We will all meet at the Greet Hall at 3pm to get started we will have to be finished by 5 then we will all go get changed and walk into the Great Hall."

The meeting ended and everyone left except for Emma who was still packing up. This was going according to plan. She stepped out of the Room only to be grabbed around her mouth by a hand.

"Shh it's me" Emma knew that voice it was Draco.

"What do you want Draco?" Emma kept her back to him as she did not want to see the eyes that she once enjoyed looking into, but she had no choice, Draco spun her round to look at him but she would still not look him in the eye.

"You're planning something Emma I can see it in your eyes even if you try to hide it"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Emma was of course lying she had become very good at it. Draco grasped her trought and held her up.

"Don't play dumb with me Emma. You maybe the most powerful witch in this school but you are not the best liar" Emma had, had enough her hands were handing down by her side so she smirked.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing" She waved her hands and Draco let go off her and floated into the air just above her head, she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Just that you forgot that I don't need a wand to perform magic" With another wave of her hand Draco fell to the floor and Emma walked off. Damn she's good and she is so sexy when she is mad he though as he lie there.

The day of the ball came and Emma was waiting for everyone to come down to the Great hall. It was almost 3pm and no one but she and Ginny were there yet. With in a couple of minutes everyone was there even Draco who was still a little embarrassed about his encounter with Emma.

"Ok let's get started" Emma said. They all walked into the Great Hall with their wands at the ready. Emma had taught them some new decoration spells that would come in handy for tonight.

"Ok ready Blaise, Draco you handle the tables and the table clothes. Lavender, Cho the white Christmas trees no décor yet. Harry, Ron, Neville get the stage ready and make sure it's steady this time. Pansy you're with me, Ginny and Luna will do the red décor on the Christmas trees. Let's go people"

Everyone rushed around and spells where going everywhere, everywhere they were meant to be.

"Emma what are we doing?" Pansy asked

"We Pansy are doing the ceiling you do remember that spell?"

"Um no sorry." Pansy felt ashamed but Emma understood.

"People who remember the ceiling spell?" Unfortunately for Emma, Draco was the only to remember. "Ok Pansy with Blaise and Draco with me" Draco and Pansy changed jobs and began working quietly and quickly. By the time everything was done all that had to be done was the ceiling.

"Ok everyone we need complete silence for this spell." Emma said. "Ready Draco"

He nodded and they began the spell, by four thirty the hall was complete. Everyone was overjoyed of how it had come out and that they got to go get ready half an hour early, but Emma decided to keep them another 15 minutes.

"So who's going to the ball with whom?" She asked. Draco said he was going with Hermione, Blaise and Pansy were going together, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Luna and Neville and Cho said she was going with another Ravenclaw.

"Who are you going with Emma?" asked Ginny. She had to ask Emma thought.

"Well you see as many of you girls and many of the Gryffindor know, I am not totally over a certain person whose name shall not be disclosed, so I am going by myself as I do not need a man by my side." Everyone looked at Draco with disgust; he had also become an outcast not only with the Slytherins but with the entire school.

6 pm was on its way and Emma was very nervous her, Lavender and Ginny had gotten ready in the same room. Ginny was wearing a stunning black dress with a locket necklace Harry had given her. Lavender was wearing a light pink dress that came down to her knees. Emma hadn't come out to show any one yet. "You guys go I still have a bit more to do go met Ron and Harry. Tell them to wait at the stairs for me." Emma yelled

The girls went down to Harry and Ron who were waiting in the common room. All 4 of them went down to the Hall but waited at the stairs as Emma had instructed. Emma peeked at the top of the stairs and saw them waiting. Emma came out on the top step; all 4 of them were gob smacked by what she was wearing. She was wearing a read halter dress that came down to her knees with red heels and her hair was curled.

"Emma, you look gourgous!"Ginny exclaimed

"Well it's nothing really."

"Nothing you look amazing!" Ron exclaimed

"Ron! But he's right you look great" Lavender added

Emma smiled knowing her plan was in motion. They all talked until it was time for them to go in but Professor McGonagall came and stopped Emma saying that they would tell her to come in separately. Emma didn't know why but she accepted it as the others went in.

Mean while inside everyone was waiting for it to start. Everyone quieted as Professor Dumbledore came up to the podium. "What a wonderful ball, it's simply spectacular and we have so many people to thank but the one girl who organized this and did a splendid job with the ceiling Miss Emma Stewart" At that moment Emma came into the Hall full of applause but some soon stopped when they saw how she was dressed, Emma was even sure she heard a few whistles from the guys. She came up to the podium and looked out at everyone. Hermione was wearing the same dress she wore at the Yule Ball, Pansy was wearing a long white dress, and all the guys were wearing their dress robes.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, it has been a lot of hard work putting this ball together but it was all worth it to see so many happy and beautiful faces tonight. I'd like to thank Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Neville Longbottom for the great work on the stage. I'd like to thank Lavender Brown and Cho Change for the white Christmas trees, Ginny Weasly and Luna Lovegood for the red décor on the trees. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson for the tables and last but not least Draco Malfoy for helping me with the spectacular ceiling. And now let's get this party started" Everyone applauded and the music started.

Not to long after Professor Dumbledore came up on stage again. "Now I think it's time we start the best dresses or singing competition don't you?" Cheers from the crowd came up. "Ok we have decided on the best dressed first. The other Professors and I have been walking around and have found some beautiful girls. Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasly, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger and Emma Stewart"

All the girls walked up the stairs on to the stage. Dumbledore called each girls names out one by one and the crowd cheered. By the end of it, it was down to the 3 Gryffindor girls. Dumbledore again called Ginny weasly a loud up roar came from the crowd as did for Emma, but for Hermione it did not, people still hated her. In the end Ginny was the winner as Emma said that Ginny deserve it not her and that Emma had many trophies at her home from beauty contests. Ginny receive her trophy hugged Emma and they both went off stage.

"Well now I think it's the boys turn." Dumbledore said. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom."They walked up on stage and as he had done with the girls called out their names one at a time. Blaise, Neville and Ron were gone and it was the old Gryffindor, Slytherin rivalry. Harry Potter against Draco Malfoy just like in Quidditch but this time it would be a different outcome. Harry and Draco got a huge roar even though Draco was still being given dirty looks, people blamed Hermione including Emma. In the end the crowd had given the win to Draco.

About a half an hour later Professor Snape announced that it was now time for the singing contest. Since the girls had been first last time they saw no reason not to repeat that. First up was Ginny Weasly, she came up onto the stage. "I will be singing When Ever Where Ever by Shakira this is dedicated to Harry Potter". Ginny began to sing.

"_Lucky you were born that far away so  
So we could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
ten Million ways to love somebody  
Lero lo le lo le  
Lero lo le lo le  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet"  
Whenever, wherever  
We're ment to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
You're over, You're under  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear"_

Soon after Hermione Granger came up on stage who began singing Avril Lavinge-Keep Holding On which was dedicated to Draco Malfoy. _"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah"_

After Hermione came Pansy with Avril Lavigne, I Don't Have To Try It. _"I'm the one I'm the one who knows the dance _

_I'm the one I'm the one who's got the prance _

_I'm the one I'm the one who wears the pants _

_I wear the pants _

_I'm the one who tells you what to do _

_You're the one you're the one if I let you _

_I'm the one I'm the one who wears the pants _

_I wear the pants _

_Hey you follow me _

_I'll take the lead can't you see _

_Don't you question me? _

_You just do what I say _

_I don't care what you're saying _

_I don't care what you're thinking _

_I don't care about anything _

Get ready get ready cause I'm happening" 

Next was Cho now she was different from the other girls she had chosen Fergie Glamorous. _"If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
[B-Section:  
We flyin' first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' my life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy  
[chorus:  
The glamorous,The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy"_

Last but not least was Emma now she was not as different but she did dedicate this particular song. She said "I dedicate this song to the one Slytherin who broke my Heart, this song is Avril Lavigne My Happy Ending" "_Oh oh, oh oh, So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh...  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything that I wanted   
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything that I wanted   
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
And We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending...  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending, Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending, Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending, Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh oooooh..." _Emma got the biggest cheer from the crowd. Professor Snape walked back up and the girls stood in a line "Well I think we know who I winner is for the girls, the award goes to Emma Stewart" Everyone roared with agreement meanwhile Draco was getting teased by most of the grade. He decided to end this once and for all, he walked up to Emma. "Emma we need to talk"

"I don't think we do but ok" she laughed. They walked to the back of the room with nearly every eye on them.

"Stop what ever you planning and don't you tell me you're not planning something because I know you are."

"Oh Draco you are so paranoid, why would I be planning something" Emma said innocently.

"Because you want to humiliate, get back at and have revenge on me and Hermione!"

"Draco, Draco, Draco how close you are to being right but you will never figure my plan out any way" Emma smirked and walked back into the Hall.

It was half an hour after the girls had sung the guys had sung by now. Harry had sung Pop! Goes My Heart dedicated to Ginny. Ron had sung Just a Dream by Jump5 and Draco had sung Teddy Geiger "For You I Will for Hermione. The winner was Harry everyone was so pleased it was him, but now Professor Dumbledore came up on stage. "It is nearly time to crown our Hogwarts King and Queen. Please welcome your candidates for King, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Blaise Zabini."

He took the envelope from Professor McGonagall, started a drum roll, opened the letter and said "The Hogwarts King is.….. Draco Malfoy!" Draco walked up to Dumbledore who place a crown on his head and a sash saying Hogwarts King.

"Now please welcome your candidates for Queen, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang and Emma Stewart" Once again he took the envelope, started a drum roll, opened the letter and said "The Hogwarts Queen is……… Emma Stewart!" There was a roar of cheers and applause as Dumbledore place a tiara on her head and gave her a sash saying Hogwarts Queen.

Emma knew her plan was now ready to go thru with it she nodded to Professor McGonagall who came up and announced, "Now the King and Queen will dance together" The whole hall fell silent and Draco stood there stunned. So that's part of her plan he thought.

Draco and Emma moved toward the middle of the dance floor. Everyone had made a big circle to watch them. Emma placed her hand in Draco's hand and the other on his shoulder. He placed his spare hand on her waist. They danced and danced doing different moves finally they were coming to the end.

He spun her, he caught her and finally he dipped her. This is it she thought. She had her arms around his neck he was pulling her back up but when she was nearly standing she pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips in front of the entire Hall and she had made sure it was in front of Hermione. The hall was silent as they broke apart. Draco was confused and in a daze but the sound of her voice brought him back. "Now my plan has been completed." she whispered and walked away.

Minutes later she was with Ginny, Ron, Harry and Lavender talking about what she had just done.

"That was, was so indescribable." Lavender said

"Did you plan that?" Harry asked

"Of course a way to get back at Draco and Hermione. Now if you excuse me I have an announcement to make." Emma walked up on to the stage. "Friends, classmates, I know you are all enjoying yourselves and enjoyed my little show, but I have a very important announcement to make." She paused and listened to the whispers. "I have decided after many many months to move to Slytherin." The hall burst with chatter and many people looked utterly shocked but not Pansy or Ginny as they had been the only two people she had told.

Emma was back at Emily's cave. Apparently 2 first years had been found with no magic in them what so ever. "Emily, I told you no eating students!"She yelled

"I was hungry"

"I don't care eat one of the magical spiders in the forest."

"I did eat one. It wasn't enough."

"Oh emily. What am I going to do with you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know maybe you could visit me more." With that Emma was gone.

9


	7. Chapter 7 The move

Chapter 7 

**The Move**

It was now the Christmas holidays so many days had passed since Emma's announcement and she was now moving into Slytherin house. All the Weaslys had gone home, Harry too. Emma was staying as was Pansy, who was going ot help her setal in, Hermione was staying (Emma had found out through Ginny), as was Draco and several others in Hufflepuff , Slytherins and Ravenclaw. "Pansy!" Emma called out. They were on their way to the great hall.

"Emma! I hope you have everything ready to move into Slytherin. All new robes, ties and everything." Emma nodded to everything, she had personaly done all this by herself.

"Come on I want to be in my dorm before lunch."They went into the Great hall only to see Draco sitting with Hermione at the Griffindor table. "Ug he is at the Griffindor table. They'll have to burn it." Both of them laughed loud enough for Draco and Hermione to notice. Draco quickly got up and walked over to the Slytherin table, as did Emma and Pansy. Instantly food appered on for them.

Emma and Pansy had a glass of pumkin juice and 2 pancakes. They sat talking for a while and Draco was listening. "So we have the day planned out." Emma said, Pansy nodded.

"Yeah after breakfast we move you into Slytherin, then we finish the plan."

"Then we have lunch and after that we have the whol after noon free to ourselves."

Emma and Pansy had been planning this day for a while. They had both agreed that in the morning they would work together and then in the afternoon they would spend it apart.

"There everything moved in." Pansy said. Both the girls were in the Slytherin common room. It was a dark green with 2 black seats and 1 couch. Emma flopped into one of them and Pansy did the same on the other one. "Finaly, if I had to move on more box I swear I was going to burn them. Now planning today" Emma said

Pansy laughed. "You know I think it's time we went down for lunch" Both the girls left the common room not noticing Draco Malfoy standing near the door way. What are they planning. Knowing Emma it's something horrible he thought.

Down at the great hall Emma and Pansy weren't eating much. "I just don't feel like eating Pansy." Emma explained

"Come on, you never turn down food. Especially chicken! What's the matter?"

Emma was still not coping with the loss of Draco even though it had been many months ago. Every time she though that he and Hermione would break up they proved her wrong. Today was no different, but Emma and Pansy had been planning something. "I'm just not in the mood." Just then Draco walked in with Hermione hanging off him laughing. She's doing this on purpose Emma thought. "Maybe we should go back to the common room."

"You go I'm hungry."Pansy replied. Emma did that as Draco was walking to the Slytherin table she was walking away. Draco sat down near Pansy. "She never refuses food. Whats up?" he asked

"Like you'd care!"Pansy replied angrily

"Pansy please just tell me. I still care for her just no like that any more."

Pansy didn't want to but she had never been able to say no to him and he knew it. "It's a dragon day"

The 7th years had made a name for it when Emma wouldn't eat or talk very much. They called it Dragon days, meaning she was thinking about Draco Malfoy again.

"Not again! This is ridiculous! I can't help her!"Draco yelled not loud though. Pansy looked at him. "She doesn't want your help or any one's help that's the problem. She keeps saying no and going off somewhere. I don't know where."

Draco looked down, "She goes flying. That's her way of thinking things thru she goes flying or swimming." Pansy sat shocked why hadn't he told her this. "You knew and you didn't tell me!" She screamed

"She swar me to secresy."

Meanwhile high over Hogwarts Emma was riding her broom. "I need to get him out of my head. He is with Hermione. My ex-bestfriend. What has happened to me? I used to be so happy so nice to everyone uless they upset me, now I just push everyone away. I can't do this any more! I need help! I need a friend, Pansy!"

With that Emma dived down towards the ground and landed. She ran into the Great Hall to see Pansy arguing with Draco. She walked up to them. "Draco always causing trouble" They both looked up and Pansy smiled as she saw the smile on Emma's face. Draco decided to walk away now.

"I don't think there will be any more Dragon Days, Pansy."Emma said while smiling.

"So we can go on with our planning.?"

"Yes we can"

Night came fast and Pansy and Emma were really getting into Emma's new plan for revenge. They were in the Slytherin common room, which Draco was hardely ever in any more. "So after that we have a celerbration party if I win"

Pansy nodded in agreement. Things were really coming along. Emma got up and walked over to the fire(as they were in a dungen and there was no window). She placer her arm over the top and rested her head on it. Emma stared at the fire for a while thinking. She was starteled suddenly by the door to the comon room being opened.

Draco walked in. Emma stared at him for a minute or two then returned to the fire. Draco walked over to Pansy. "What is she doing by the fire?"He asked in a whisper

"Thinking she'll do that for minutes at a time just stare at the fire. It's her way instead of flying or swimming."

"Oh ok. Well I just came to see how you and her are as you are the only to Slytherins beside myself still at hogwarts." With that he walked out and Emma turned to Pansy.

"He doesn't care about us. He wanted to see what we were planning."

"How did you know that?"

"I sensed it, Pansy, you have to believe me. I sensed him outside the common room listening."

"I believe you Emma, but what do we do?"

Emma though for a while and then, "We finish and start the plan, soon!"

Pansy nodded. This was their big chance. They finished off the plan that night. Every little detail was planned and once the students came back from the christams break the plan would be set in motion.


	8. Chapter 8 The Duel

Chapter 8 

**The Duelle**

The Christmas break was over and the Hogwarts students had returned. It was eight o'clock and Emma was being welcomed again by many Slytherins. "Thanks, thank you" Emma walked over to Pansy.

"God I am so glad that is the last person."

"Don't worry there'll be more soon. Especially once our plan is put into action."

"Yeah we start tomorrow at 6am"

"Oh can't we start normal time."

"No! we need to start before anyone is up."

Emma and Pansy continued to talk until 10pm then they both went to bed.

It was 5:30am in the Slytherin common room, Emma was up and getting ready as she knew that it would take about half an hour to get ready. She walked over to where Pansy was sleeping. "Pansy come on. You have to get up!"

"Mmm, what time is it?"

"5:30. It'll take half an hour to get ready so get up!"

Pansy sat up in bed, "Ok, ok I'm up"

Both the girls got ready and were awating 6am where it would all start. They were sitting in the common room. "So should we wake everyone now or tell them at breakfast."asked Pansy

"It's going to be a surprise. It's six o'clock let's go"

Both girls walked out of the common room and to a secret pathway. "Are you sure this is the one?"Pansy asked, Emma nodded. They both steped inside and coninued walking they came to a door at the end of the path way Emma pushed it open and they were inside Hermione's room. They scanned for Hermione and found her in her bed. Both girls creep inside, they walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. Inside were all her clothes muggle and magical. "Ready?"Emma asked Pansy. Pansy nodded, they both said a spell and suddenley rips in the clothes started to appear. Emma laughed a little. Pansy walked over to the middle of the room and did an alarm spell that would wake her up in 15 minutes. Emma had said a spell and paper had gone all over the room.

By the time they were finished the bathroom was a mess. Emma had written Loser in lipstick in the walls and Pansy has smeared tooth paste over the shower head. The 15 minutes was nearly up so the girls walked out of the room and closed the door. Emma made an eye hole as did pasny. Suddenly the alarm spell went off which sent Hermione sitting up right. Then all they could hear was a high pitched scream.

Emma and Pansy ran off down the pathway and thru the entrance laughing, step one was complete.

Breakfast time came, Hermione had, had a fight with Draco saying he did that to her room. He didin't though. Everyone was busy eating when the Great Hall doors burst open, in walked Emma and Pansy. Pansy walked away from Emma over to the Slytherin table, Emma up to the staff table. She wispered something to Dumbledore who nodded. Emma took a spot near the podium and began to speak. "I have loved my time her for the most of it, the time I have been sad has, as you all know, been focused around on certain people. I would now like to do something about this. Hermione Granger" She paused, everyone was egerly awating what she was going to say. "I challenge you to a duelle!"

Everyone looked at her in shock, Emma and Hermione fight? How could this be? Emma said she was on good terms with Hermione. Obviously people were wrong. Dumbledore stepped to the podium "In light of this I have decided to sespend all lessons for the day. The duelle will be held in the Great Hall at 3pm."

Emma retook her place at the podium, "I will be practising outside if you want to come watch. I hope to see many Slytherins there." With that Emma walked down to the Slytherin table and Pansy got up. Both girls left the Grat Hall with everyone silent. When they left the Great Hall was bussling with gossip.

It was now shortly after breakfast Emma was dressed in a short sleeve white top with the words "I Rock the world" over it in pink, 3 quarter length pink pants and white sand shoes. She and Pansy were outside near the lake practising. "Now if anyone arrives tell them to be careful." Emma said, Pansy nodded.

In a short while more and more Slytherins came. Emma started off by doing wandless magic. She waved her hands up and down at the lake, water started to come up from the lake. Emma made it into different shapes first a box, then a cricle then last it was Hermione. Emma held one hand of the Hermione water figue and used the other hand to create a fist. The fist and Hermione collided with a big spalsh of water.

Meanwhile Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna and many of the Griffindors where over near Hagrid's hut watching Emma pratise or entertain the Slytherins. "You know I don't think this will help her. She is just to weird she needs a lot of help."Hermione remarked

"Hermione! That was down right mean! You have no idea what that poor girl has gone thru with you and Draco getting together! But you are right I don't think this will help her."Ginny replied

"Why is she doing this?"aksed Ron

"Why does she do anything?"aked Hermione. "Because she can."

The Griffindors nodded most had gotten to know Emma quite well and knew that she had anger isuess and a lot of other problems.

3 o'clock was fast apprching, the hogwarts staff and students were making their way down to the Grat Hall. Hermione went with the crowd not caring about the stares from the students and bad looks from the Slytherins. Inside was a rectangular platform in the middle and people were gathered around it. When everyone was in and Hermione was on the platform the Great Hall doors burst open. In walked Emma, behind her was Pansy and Blaise. Emma got up on the platform and stared at Hermione.

The clock chimmed 3 o'clock and Dumbledore nodded. "You my begin"

"You filty mugblood slut. I can't belive we were friends."Emma said, Hermione looked shocked and a little sad.

"Oh come on don't be like that Hermione."Emma had let down her guard.

"Expelliumus!"Hermione screamed, Emma ducked.

"You bitch I was being nice."

"Expelliumus!" She screamed again. Emma ducked again then she laughed. No one knew why she was laughing.

"You forgot didn't you. Typical!"Emma threw her wand to Pansy who caught it. Draco looked on in shock he knew what was going to happen. He haden't forgotten that Emma could do wandless magic and she was way more powerful than Hermione, but what could he do? He couldn't do anything he just stood on in horror.

"I can do wandless magic Granger!"Emma yelled, "Accio wand!"

Hermiones wand flew to Emma. She held it up in a joking manner then threw it on the ground behind her placing a shield around it. "You stole my boyfriend! You were my bestfriend! I trusted you! I trusted you not to kiss him! Not to take him away from me! I was happy! You, you , you slut!" Emma was mad, she was inraged. Draco then relised this was what she had been keeping to herself and it was all coming out now, this is what she had been planning.

Suddenly Emma was engulfed in blue flames. She raised her hands and Hermione was lifted up from the ground, she was spun around drop on the ground a few times and finally threw at the wall behind her like Emma had done to Pansy.

Everyone looked on in horror as Hermione went flying into the wall. Every Griffindor ran to Hermiones aid as did Draco. The Slytherins looked on in joy as Hermione had gone flying and in horror that Draco was helping Hermione and the Griffindors.

"Everyone is invited to my celebration party please follow Pansy or Blaise." With that every Slytherin, many Ravenclaws and some hufflepuff left for Emma's party.

Meanwhile many miles away in London Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort were watching Emma. "She is very powerful. The most powerful witch I have seen in a long time."Voldemort said

"Yes she is my Lord. Draco said she is a very proud, intellegent, beautiful, powerful and easily angered young witch."

"Lucius I want Miss Stewart to become a death eater see to it that she does."

"But my lord she is friends with Harry Potter"

"I don't think she will be for long. After what she had just done to the young mugblood, he won't want to be seen with her."

"Yes my Lord" With that Lucius walked out of the room. He owled Draco saying that the dark lord wants Emma to join them. "There that should arrive tomorrow morning"

Back at Hogwarts Hermione was in the hospital wing and Emma's party was well underway in the Room of Requirement. "This party is rocking Emma."Pansy yelled at her over the loud music

"Yeah people are having a great time"

"Emma you heard Granger broke 3 ribs, an arm, a leg and cracked her scule a bit."Blaise said

"Oh wow awsome."

What they didn't notice was that Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny had walked in. They turned off the music much to everyones discust. "Who turned off the music?"Emma asked as she turned around, "Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny?"

"Yes Emma it's us"Harry said

"Why are you celebrating what you did to Hermione? This will not make you happy!"Ginny asked

"Cause I can. Right?"Emma asked the crowd who nodded their approvel.

"Juat because you can dosen't mean you should. She is badely hurt and now hates you completely."Draco yelled

"Draco, draco, draco have you learned nothing? I don't care any more. I don't need her. I have the Slytherins and as far as I am consurned that little slut can go to hell!"

"You are the one who is going to hell!"Yelled Ron pointing his wand at her.

"Uh you people never learn. Slytherins"Emma snapped her fingers and Everyone inculding herself drew her wand. "You are foolish enough for pointing a wand at me, but at a party full of my Slytherin followers you are just plain crazy." With another snap of her fingers the Slytherins lowered their wands and went back to chatting.

"You are not the Emma I fell in love with."Draco said

"No Draco I am not. You are not the Draco Malfoy I loved. I wonder if you ever did love me."

With that the four of them left the room and Emma's party started again.

The next morning was tense with every Slytherin ignoring Draco. The owls arrived and Dracos saw his fathers owl. God this can't be good he thought. The owl dropped the letter and Draco ripped it open. It read:

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord wants Emma to join the Death eaters. Make it happen and do it soon the Dark Lord won't wait forever._

Lucius Malfoy 

"Just great."He mumbled to himself. Blaise saw the destressed look on Draco's face and walked over. "Hey D, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing much, here read this"

Blaise was a person Draco could trust as his parents were death eaters as well. He read the letter and looked at Draco in shock.

"You can't do this. She will destoy every person including Hermione."

"Don't you think I know that? I just have to say no."


	9. Chapter 9 The Dark Lord

Chapter 9 

**The Dark Lord**

It was the morning after Draco had recived the letter, he was still pondering if he should say that he wouldn't do it. Draco was in his Heads bedroom. "I think I am going mad. I can't let Emma become a deatheater." Just then an owl came flying thru the window, it was Voldemorts.

_Young Malfoy,_

_I want Emma! But I can not get to her I need you to do it. This is an order! If you fail I will personaly take over the task. _

_Do not fail me Draco!_

Draco re-read the letter, he had to do this even if it meant turning his ex-girlfriend into a deatheater, but he still cared for her not as much as he cared for Hermione though. "I can't do it. I can't"He said to himself.

"Can't do what Draco?"Hermione was standing in the doorway of his room

"Oh nothing how are you 'Mione?"

"I'm fine and what is this?"Hermione held up a letter from his father

"Give that here Hermione"

"No! Draco how could you be a deatheater?"

"I had no choice. I was forced into it and if you've read that letter so will Emma"

"You won't get thru to her Draco. She hates both of us. Not even Ginny can get to her now"

"Here read this"He handed her the letter from Voldemort. Hermione read over the letter and dropped it on the ground.

"Oh my god. Draco what can we do?"

"Nothing Hermione. I am not getting involved in this." He wrote out a letter to his father saying that he would not participate in this.

Lucius walked over to the letter the owl had just dropped. It was from Draco.

_Father,_

_I refuse to participate in making Emma a deatheater. She will distroy us all. Father do not participate in this._

_Draco_

"Damn boy! He is just scared."He left to see his Lord.

"My Lord, he will not take part in bringing Emma to the Dark side."

"He will take part or I will do it myself and he will have a great punishment."

"My Lord he has rufused to make her a deatheater."

"Then I must do it myslef"

"But how my lord?"

"I know what she wants most, Power she has but soon she will find hers to insuffecent and Draco"

Lucius looked at the Dark lord, Draco was going to be a temptation.

2 weeks had past and Emma had become very bored with everything. Yes she was popular, had many friends, was now the Slytherin Princess, was dispissed by some student and she had power. Yet that wasn't enough, even after she defeated Hermione she couldn't help but feel sad.

It was midnight and Emma was out in the grounds, just walking. She suddenly came across a tunnel. A tunnel? I'll check it out she thought. Emma crawled down into the tunnel, it seemed to go on for a while but finaly it came to an end. At the end of the tunnel was, what looked to be, a library. Now normally Emma wasn't one for reading but she was drawn to these books. She opened one and suddenly dropped it.

"A dark magic book" She picked it up again scanning over what was in it. How to kill someone without the killing curse, how powerful the killing curse is and much much more. She found herself several minutes later reading her third book.

"What am I doing? I don't want to be a dark witch but it's so appeling."

"It is isn't it"someone said from the darkness, Voldemort and Lucius stepped out. "Such a pleasure to meet you dear girl. I have seen how much power you have yet you find you desire more."

"What do you want? Oh wait let me guess you want me to become a deatheater."

"Presicely my dear."

"No way!"

"Oh but my dear girl it is so much more than you think. Lucius bring the boy out."

Lucius dragged out his own son, Draco. "Draco!"

"Emma whatever you do don't join them." Lucius put a silencing charm on him. Why did Draco care that she join the Dark side?

"So if I join you what do I get?"

"You my dear get Draco and more power"

Emma was intreged by this, Draco Malfoy and power but did she really want Draco still?

"Ok I'll have my decision within a week"

It was nearly time for Emma to go down to the tunnel and tell Voldemort her decision. "10pm, I'll go now."she whispered. Emma walked out to the grounds, Draco was waiting for her. "Emma don't join them, please believe me once you join them you will become so consumed with power that you will destoy us all"

"You only care about dear sweet Hermione! You had your chance to not join but I am not giving up mine. You made yours now I will make mine."

He grabbed her arms, "You don't get it do you? All you see is how hurt you still are and how you need to find away to get me back. Let me tell you something if you go thru with this I won't come back to you. Ever!"

She looked at the ground, "I don't particualy care if you came back to me or not because I get you and power this way."

He dropped her, (if this is how she is going to be then fine). They went into the tunnel together, they were early so Emma grabbed another book. "I really thought you were better than this Emma."

She didn't look up from the book, "I was until you screwed me over, with the mugblood."

Draco aimed his wand at Emma, "You take that back!"

"No! I won't and you're a idiot for raiseing your wand at me."

"If I am why haven't you blasted me yet like you did to Hermione."

Emma looked down, "Cause, I can't hurt you"she whispered

"Pardon!"

"Cause I can't hurt you! There happy!"

Draco looked stunned, "You still care for me don't you?" Emma nodded. "Well let's make a truce, you don't say or do anything against Hermione and I'll consider your feelings"

Meanwhile Voldemort and Lucius were watching this. "Lucius, if she still feels that strongly about Draco not to hurt him when he raises his wand at him then we've found a way to bring her over to our side"

"My lord she is willing to come over to our side regardless."

"I know, but if she should become disloyal then Dracos saftey will be thretaned"

Lucius smirked they had gotten Emma to joing over to the Dark side. "Cissy I'm home!" He walked thru the door to his mansion.

"Finaly, did you get the girl to join us?"

"Yes darling I did and soon the war will begin and we will win."

They both laughed and talked about how much better it was going to be when the Dark Lord takes over.


	10. Chapter 10 The Propecy

Chapter 10 

**The Propecy**

It was almost a month after Emma had joined Voldmorts ranks. Every so often they would be called to a meeting. Emma along with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were always called, as they were the youngest of the death eaters.

The days drew closer to the time when Voldemort would attack Hogwarts and find Harry. Emma was in the Slytherin common room by herself. It was another Hogsmead Saturday and she didn't feel up to it, Pansy had gone down with Blaise, much to everyone's surprise. "Alone again Emma?" said an all to familiar voice from the shadow.

"Yes Draco, you know ever since I became a Slytherin, deatheater I hate the sunlight."

He stepped out from the darkness, "Come on now, you should go enjoy yourself. What happened to the sun and fun loving Emma?"

"She's gone so why bother, the Griffindors won't talk to me, the Slytherins never stop talking to me, the teachers are always making sure I'm not hurting some one and the rest of the students are divided."

He though for a minute. "Follow me Emma." Emma decided it would be good for her to get out so she followed Draco. They walked thru the school coming to the Room of Requirment, both went in. "Emma, I want you to think of a happy memory any memory or dream." With that Emma shut her eyes and tried to remember a time when she was happy. Draco raised his wand and said, "Memorius"

Instantly Emma's memory filled the room. She opened her eyes to see her and Draco outside on a picnic together. "This is my memory?" Draco nodded, "You chose it as a happy memory."

"This was the only thing I could find that didn't have sadness or doubt with it."

"I'm sure you could find another try." Emma did try she shut her eyes and the room filled with another memory. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and her were in the Griffindor common room laughing. Emma became teary eyed "I miss those time. We talked about anything."

"When was that?"

"A day or two after we oficaly told people we were together, but that's not a happy memory because you were with Hermione weren't you?"

Draco looked very guilty, yes he had been with Hermione but he had still felt deeply for Emma. "Is there any others that aren't tarnished by me?"

Emma tried again but there were none, it seemed that Emma was truly a sad young lady. All her fondest memories of her and Draco in those two months had been tarnesed and Draco knew it. Emma walked out of the room, she looked back at Draco, "Thankyou Draco."

Draco stayed in the room for a while he did the spell on his own memories but it wasn't a happy one. It was the duel between Emma and Hermione. He knew this was his doing, he hadn't told Emma about Hermione. He couldn't do anything to stop this. Suddenly his arm bruned, he ran to Emma who was running to him. "Not again this is the 5th time this week."

"Hey when you become a death eater you get a lot of responsibiliy."

Both of them knew the others would be having the same burning on their arm so they walked off to a secluded spot and apparated to the Dark Lords side.

Emma, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all apparated there at the same time, dressed in full death eater robes and masks. The five of them noticed they were the only ones there. "Young death eaters, soon the war will begin and Hogwarts will fall. Soon it will be time."

Later back at Hogwarts, Draco found Hermione in the library, "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for a reason to Emma's power and found this, it's a propecey Rowena Ravenclaw predicted,

When the universal warrior 

_And the dragon unite_

_Things will be fine_

_unitl the messenger takes flight_

The universal warrior 

_Will join with the evil one_

_the heir marked with lightning, the boy marked with fire and the messenger will fall_

_Unless all can be undone._

"What does it mean?"Draco asked

"Well your name means dragon, Harry is the heir marked with lightning, Ron must be the boy marked with fire, Hermione is the female form of Hermes, who is the messenger of the gods, so that's me but what about Emma?"

Draco went to find out when Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in. "Hey Herm, what is that?"asked Harry

"It's a prophechey Rowena Ravenclaw predicted read it" They all read it then looked up at Hermione.

"What does it mean?"asked Ron

Hermion explained the names and the first four lines. "So basicly Emma will if not already join with Voldemort unless all can be undone" Draco returned with a book in his hand, "Well Emma means Universal but the second thing must be her middle name."

"That's easy, it's Louise. She doesn't like to tell people."Ginny replied

"So when Emma and Draco became a couple everything was fine, unitl Hermione came into the picture. That means Emma will join, if not already, with Voldemort and Ron, Hermione and I will die. Unless we can undo all this."Harry stated.

"We have to show this to Dumbledore"Ron said. Little did they know Draco was hiding something.

All five of them ran to Dumbeldores office. "Chocolate Frogs" The gargoyles moved to let the five students in. In the head masters office was proffeser Snape.

"Sorry to interupt we'll wait outside."Hermione said

"No we were quite done here."Dumbledore said with a smile. Snape didn't leave he wanted to hear what they had come to say.

"Well Hermione was looking for some reason on Emma's powers,"Draco stated, "But she found this prophecy Rowena Ravenclaw predicted." She handed him the piece of parchment.

Proffeser Dumbledore read the piece of parchment,"I see, well it looks like we have to keep an eye on Miss Stewart"

Draco looked very nervouse then coughed as if he wanted to say something. "Well you see Proffeser"he stopped and looked at Snape who knew what he was about to say, Snape nodded. Draco continued, "Emma is already a death eater, she joined about a month ago."

Everyone including Hermione looked shocked at this news. "Why?"asked Ginny

"He, he offered her more power and"

"Yes go on Mr. Malfoy"Dumbledore said but Draco looked down and then Dumbledore undertood, "I see."

"What, what else?"asked Harry

"Voldemort" Everyone shaking at the name except for Harry and Dumbledore, "offered Emma power and one thing she could not refuse," he motined towards Draco. "He offered her, the one she wanted back, the one she loved, the one she would not harm, Draco"

Everyone looked at Draco, everyone a little stunned. Hermione just looked at the ground. "Hermione I didn't have a say in the matter." Draco punched the wall near him, "Damn it Hermione! I tried to stop her! I tried!"

'Draco, you promised to tell me."She wispered

He punched the wall again, "Fine! If you wanna be that way then I want nothing to do with you" With that Draco walked out of Dumbledores office.

"Hermione, you changed Draco for the better don't let this end."Harry said.

Hermione lay on her four-poster bed, tossing and turning, trying to get thoughts of Draco  
Malfoy out of her mind. She was back in her Heads room. True she had changed him for the better now everyone got a chance to see the sweet and sensitive side of Draco Malfoy, but she knew at home he became the same evil boy again. If his father found out, but she rather not think of that.

A knock came at the door. Draco was standing in the door way. "Can I come in?"

Hermione nodded and moved so Draco could sit down. "Hermione, I meant to tell you. I really did but, well I didn't know how to tell you"

"Draco" but Draco silenced her with a kiss. "Draco, I forgive you"

Draco smiled and stood up. "Well then we have to find Emma."

"But she won't listen to me or any one."

"She'll listen to me"

They ran to the Great Hall only to see….


	11. Chapter 11 The war begins

Chapter 11 

**The War Begins**

They both ran to the Great Hall only to see Harry gathering all 7th years willing to fight. "Harry what's going on?"Hermione asked.

"He's coming Hermione."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. "Harry have you see Emma."

"Haven't seen her all day Hermione. No over there Dean!"Harry ran off.

"Draco what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Hermione, I just wish I had stopped her in time."

Coming closer to the walls of Hogwarts was all the death eaters their master was plotting somewhere. Emma was incharge of the younger death eaters as Draco was no where to be seen. "Ok, Blaise , Crabbe, Goyle we come out to fight 7th years only and I get Granger."

Meanwhile in the shreking shack Voldemort was with Lucius. "The time is upon us Lucius"

"Yes my lord with Emma in the field we are sure to win."

"Lucius she only wants Granger any others she kills in the prosess is only the better for us."

All 7th years that had stayed to fight and teachers were in the Great Hall. Many of the Slytherins had left except for Draco. Harry was at the podium, "We must be ready. We must be strong. We –"

Suddenly a booming voice could be heard it was Voldemort. "Give me Potter and no one else will be harmed. If you don't I will unlesh my forces on Hogwarts. Your decision is to be made by midday." Then it was gone.

Harry walked down to Ron, Draco and Hermione, "Hermione stay away from Emma, Ron stay here and get everyone ready. Draco is there some way to get Emma back on our side?"

"There might be, I still have a few pieces of jewelery she returned and a memory she loves. It's of you, ron, Hermione, Ginny and her in the common room laughing."

"Go find those."Harry went back to help Ron. Draco and Hermione went to their common room.

In Draco's room her search for everything anything he could use. "Draco I found the jewelery!"Hermione yelled. He was looking for something Emma treasured much more. "Yes! I found it!" He found the memory he had saved from the other day.

Midday came and went. Spells were flying everywhere in and outside of Hogwarts. Students, teachers and death eaters were running, casting spells and trying to avoid spells. Harry, Ginny(who harry had sent off but stayed to help) Ron, Hermione and Draco were in the great hall fighting 4 death eaters much older than themselves. Hermione and Ginny were fighting Bellatrix. Harry and Ron were fighting two death eaters together. Draco fought a big guy named Nox.

After all 4 death eaters were defeated Harry came up with a plan and put it into action. He was in the tunnel leading to the shreking shack. He watched as Lucius pleaded for his son, but it was no good they all knew Draco was a traitor. Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy was killed by the killing curse. When Voldemort was gone Harry went to Lucius. His last words were, "Tell Draco I aprove."

Harry was back in Hogwarts when a booming voice came over, "I will give you time to gather you injured and dead, but if Potter is not here in one hour the fighting will begin again." People started gathering bodies left, right and center. Harry was not going to give up he had to lure Voldemort and Emma out into the open.

Soon all the bodies were gathered and the hour pasted and all the Death eaters were gathered outside waiting. Everyone inside Hogwarts who were still fighting came outside. Voldemort was now over the death eaters. "Where is Potter? Off hiding again? He leaves his friends to do his dirty work."

Emma stepped out of the crowd along with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. "My Lord permission to pick the ones we want to kill." Voldemort nodded and Emma smiled.

Hermione knew this meant she had to stop Emma other wise she would kill her. "Blaise take Draco, Crabbe , Goyle take Ron, I got Granger"

This is it time to face her Hermione though.

Draco, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the crowd, ready to face their foes that were in their year. Spells started to be thrown every where. "Thought you were my mate, Blaise"

"Sorry mate but you are a traitior. It's just buisness.Expeliumus!"Draco's wand flew out of his hand and Blaise pointed his wand at Draco.

"Blaise! Don't you dare!"Emma said, so Blaise binded Dracos' legs and hands. Spells were still flying as Ron, Crabbe and Goyle fought each other, as well as Emma and Hermione.

Crabbe and Goyle finally got the better of Ron and binded his hands and legs. It was left to Hermione to defeat Emma. "We battle again Hermione."

"Yes but I have the upper hand"

"Ha yeah right what could you posibly have?"

Hermione threw a necklace at her feet, Emma picked it up and looked shocked. "It's the necklace Draco gave me. That won't faise me!"

Come on Hermione use the memory thought Draco

Hermione pulled out a bottle and tosed it in the air "Memorius" The memory flooded around them, it was the memory of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and her were in the Griffindor common room laughing. Emma knew she was going to be beaten with all her precious memories but she had to try.

She got a look in her eyes that only Draco knew of, it was I have to, I'm sorry. She was going to kill Hermione then kill herself!

"Emma no!"he screamed, she looked over at him with teary eyes, "I'm sorry Draco for everything." She pointed her wand at Hermione, "Expelliumus"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand near Draco. Draco moved to get it, he grabbed it in his hand which was still tied. He released his hands and legs. Again Emma was pointing her wand at Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione, I really am."

Draco got out of the ropes just in time. He raced to save Hermione, "Avada Kedava!"Emma screamed.

But the spell didn't hit Hermione, Draco had jumped infront of Hermione so the spell hit him. Emma and Hermione both looked stunned.

Emma raced over to him, "Draco, don't be dead please. Draco! Draco! No!" Emma burst with anger and turned to Ron, she released him then turned to Voldemort. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't joined you! You cause all this! Draco wouldn't be dead!" Everyone just let her rant on.

Harry came out at that moment, "Emma! We can save Draco just let me finish Voldemort" Emma nodded still angry but it faded and she raced back over to him.

Harry and Voldemort were facing off now. "Avada Kedava" "Expelliumus" they shouted at the same time.

Something happened, one died and one didn't. It was something fenominal.


	12. Chapter 12 The war ends

Chapter 12 

**The War Ends**

Something happened, one died and one didn't. It was something fenominal. Voldemorts spell bounced back and hit him right in the chest. Voldemort fell to the floor he was dead!

Emma was still over with Draco trying not to cry. "Emma you need to cry over Draco to bring him back"Ron said

Emma did cry she let everything out. "Draco I'm so so so sorry. I never meant to hurt any one. I could never control my anger. I should have listened to you. I got in over my head, the power and having you back went to my head. I am so sorry, just please come back."

"It's ok I understand and yes you should have listened to me"Draco was awake and alive. Emma smile but left so he and Hermione could talk.

Emma walked over to the lake, death eaters were being rounded up You'll be going to azkaban Emma for being so foolish she though. Emma felt a hand on her sholuder, "Yes Draco?"

"You always were good at guessing who it was."

"Well as I said it dosen't take a guenius"Emma laughed

"Here I want you to have something."He gave her a locket with her intals on it. "There's something in it.."

Emma opened it and there was a photo of her and him happily sitting together. Emma smiled, "Thankyou Draco but I can't have it were I'm going."

"You're not going to azkaban Emma. I worked it out but as long as you learn to control that anger then you'll be fine."

"Thankyou Draco. I would kiss you but Hermione is watching" Draco smiled and walked away and Emma smiled. "Accio lock of Dracos hair" she said. Then apparated away.

Mean while back in Hogwarts everyone was happy. Harry didn't want to be seen so he had his invisibility cloke on. "Ron. Hermione outside."He whispered to them.

Outside they walked the golden trio. "What a year."said Ron

"Yeah and now it's nearly over."Harry replied

"Do you think we'll see each other after school finishes?"Hermione asked

"Of course"Harry said

"I hope so."Hermione said

"Let's just promise no more secrets"Ron laughed

THE END OR IS IT SEE SEQUIL TO SECRETS – I'll Love you forever


End file.
